It is a major problem for the aged or handicapped to pick up objects which are out of reach, whether on the floor or on a shelf. Many elderly or handicapped people are confined to wheelchairs or in bed and cannot move sufficiently to reach objects even on their own level. They often lack sufficient strength in their hands to properly grip an item, even if they could pick it up otherwise. Further, healthy otherwise individuals may have difficulty in stooping, bending, reaching, twisting, or stretching to retrieve objects and articles that are on the floor or ground. There are situations where a healthy person is driving a vehicle and is unable to reach something not within arm's reach in a safe and practical manner.
Further, it is common to observe a great number of people who, on a daily basis, carry their grocery bags, shopping bags, packages and the like under great duress by hand. Often, the handle of these bags are made of the flimsy plastic sheet material of the bag and do not retain their shape, but conform to the shape of the customers' hands. Where the contents of a bag is heavy, there is considerable localized pressure across the customers hands. This puts a burden on the fingers, strains the muscles of the wrists and arms, and ties up both hands making it very difficult to hold a banister, use stairs or open and close doors. Furthermore, it is not uncommon that the individual already has a hand tied up, for example, the professional holding an attaché case, the student loaded with books, or the elderly leaning on a cane.
The present invention seeks to alleviate these issues.